raesasagafandomcom-20200213-history
The Golden River
This continent spanning mercantile guild is how most adventurers stay equipped. Also called the Purveyors of the 100 Most Wonderful Worldly Things, Golden River Caravans use all manner of transportation to move their wares. History Bilshonnan dwarves began trading with Cellanthic humans before the Imperial Era. Imperial Era (979-1843) Birth In 979, the Purveyors’ Guild built their first permanent trading post on the Doroch River, roughly equidistant between Cellanth and Salloth. A dwarf, Tarn Hall of the Foaming Mug clan, and Arex a’Shorren of Sut Bend, a Cellanthic human, are credited with starting the venture. The plan was wildly successful, with the men who moved the trade barges up and down the river staking claims on particular types of trade goods. This specialization allowed for citizens of the kingdoms to favor a particular type of thing, such as paying more for Hiatic pipe tobacco than Arosician. Growth By 1012, the trade hub model had spread all along the Doroch and into Polis Max Imperikka itself. Small towns and cities had sprung up around the trade posts, which had emptied some of the Empire’s own towns. Dominance In 1015, the Empire’s own profit from trade declined for the first time in a century. The Emperor Dultorothan II, declared that a new tax would be levied on all Golden River trade stations. The rather predictable result was that the trade coster refused to pay. This led to the dispatching of detachments of Imperial Legionnaires to collect payment. In Vrind of that year, Arex a’Shorren himself went to Imperikka to speak to the Emperor on behalf of the guild. He was imprisoned almost immediately. The Trade Rebellion 1016 saw Tarn Hall astonish the Empire with both his quick wit and terrific audacity. The capture of his partner was too great an offense to let go unpunished. He hatched a two-fold attack plan. The first was the complete dismantling of all Golden River trade posts. Immediately, the Empire ground to a halt. Trade goods began to back up and sit in silos and storehouses, and gold went unspent. Within a week, the threat of starvation loomed over much of the Antakkan basin. The second attack was the rescue of a’Shorren. Tarn Hall organized ten highly mobile groups of mercenaries that had well rounded skill sets. Their goal was breaching the Prison on Doros. The expectation was that most would die. In fact, they all failed; and died. Arex a’Shorren was then executed for organizing an escape attempt. While Hall mourned his partner, he still sought to preserve his trade empire. In the third week of G’rind the stables and boathouses of the Golden River let loose. Hall made the entire trading company mobile in less than three months. Without permanent way-stations or trade-towns, Hiatia could not levy further taxes, and with the settlements destroyed, people returned to the Imperial towns and cities, which helped alleviate the Empire’s income deficit. Rebirth By 1020 the modern structure of the Golden River was fully established. Within one day’s ride, another courier or trader lived in a particular city or town. Where there was no city, slow moving caravans lumbered through the countryside, being easily reached by anyone wishing to buy its wares. The slow moving caravans also began the practice of hiring mercenaries to guard them. While permanent structures were abandoned in an official capacity, caravanserais and tent cities would still spring up from time to time. Magic 1072 saw the Imperial Enchanters’ Guild join the Golden River in an effort to become more mobile and profitable. This led to the great caravans pulling small stone huts and towers along, as magical experimentation still needed a safe place. The Empire again sought to flex its muscles and bring the wizards back into the fold, but the guild negotiated a peaceful solution, with Imperial contracts receiving a hefty discount. Post Empire After the Hiatic Empire collapsed, the Golden River faced many threats, not the least of which was the complete devaluation of Imperial currency. This was the time when gold came back into heavy use. Leadership also changed from one or two individuals to a council type system. Called the Dozen and Three Councilors of Auspicious Trade and Commerce, the group’s members are not known to most members of the guild. The Councilors do not directly interfere with or even involve themselves in daily operations. Their main purpose seems to be deciding if any goods or services are contraband. For the most part the group runs in a cell like structure, and most decisions are left to the cell leaders. Organization Overveiw The cell structure is prevalent in the Golden River, but there is still a clear hierarchy from the top down to the cells. Councilor One of the mythical heads of the trade coster, wealthy beyond measure. Director A regional overseer of the organization, in charge of resource allocation. Negotiator A person authorized to make contracts on behalf of the group. Procurer These individuals may be full time employees of the Golden River, or contracted for specific items. Enchanters Descended from the Imperial group, these arcanists make items for the Golden River to sell. Usually reports to or works closely with a Negotiator. Runner A courier that moves information or small important items between members of the organization. Dispenser A merchant who sells items for the Golden River. This could be a caravan driver, tent-marketer, or even a fence.